Examination
by Luck Laden Lefty
Summary: She had reassured him this was just a simple medical procedure. So why did it still feel so wrong?


NOTE: The situation depicted in this piece of fiction is not medically accurate and should not be consulted for personal diagnosis.

The Examination

The little doctor's hooves trembled horribly around each hooful of elastic. He looked back at Robin, who gave him her most encouraging smile, then whirled back around-his face rivaling the color of his shorts. He only managed to get the swatch of fabric halfway down his waist before he hoisted them back up again, craning his head to see if his fellow devil fruit user had noticed his reluctance. She hadn't however, her face was too far into her book for her to notice much of anything going on around her; the doctor gave an audible sigh.

"You know it will be quite difficult for me to help you with this test if your pants are on Doctor-kun."

The reindeer cursed under his breath, frozen stock still because she in fact had seen him hastily return his pants to his waistline. "So she had watching after all," he whispered to himself, dumbfounded at her ability to multitask.

"R-right," he stutters, his earlier shock still present in his speech. He returned his hands to the waistband of his shorts, hooves still trembling as badly as the first time. Eventually he gathered enough will to expand the waist of his shorts with his hooves, and slowly but surely began to slide them off his slender frame. Once again, he managed to get the restricting piece of fabric about halfway off when out of the corner of his eye his gaze met hers and he immediately went to yank his trousers back up around his waist, only to find that he found he was unable to move his arms.

Chopper stood there, eyes wide with confusion until he looked down and noticed a pair of spindly white arms jutting out of his just above his elbow. His eyes immediately snapped up to the other devil fruit user in the room; his filled with incredulousness and hers with a glint of mirth.

"R-Robin-"he managed to squeak out before another pair of her pale, invasive appendages snaked out from his shoulders, cupping his wrists together in a makeshift pair of handcuffs. The reindeer was so preoccupied with his newly acquired handcuffs that he almost didn't notice the pressure on his ankles, until he tried to scramble backward out of the woman's thrall and found himself flat on his back. When he finally cleared his head from the jarring fall and opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at the purple haired woman, who'd crossed the room while he'd been lying there.

"What're you doing?" He asked with a panic stricken whisper; her unsettling grin seeming more-out of place than before.

"Helping," she responded, and without another word, the gangling white arms jutting out of his elbows each grabbed hold of a side of Chopper's trousers and unceremoniously began to extract them from his hips. Chopper struggled valiantly against his bonds but it was proving futile. He felt the security his shorts provided slowly wilt away as they slipped down to his knees, then eventually to his ankles. One more forceful tug from the stick like arms had forced the only thing retaining Chopper's dignity off of his legs completely and into the waiting hand of the woman herself. He was left lying there, completely naked (sans his hat) against the piercing gaze of his fellow shipmate; completely and utterly unable to move.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The woman spoke with a nonchalance that dwarfed even their resident swordsman, staring down at the reindeer as if nothing she was doing was possibly crossing any personal boundaries; Chopper felt violated though, his cheeks turning a vibrant pink as her gaze bored holes through his already steaming body.

The only reply she received was a choked whimper as the now exposed reindeer scrambled to cover himself up. He was burning up against the white hot-intensity of her stare on his naked body, his face retaining the same glowing pink color throughout the whole ordeal. He felt as though he could melt at any minute with how intently she was smiling at him and it made him even more uncomfortable. Her telling him how cute he looked when he blushed like that only served to exacerbate the problem.

"You needn't be embarrassed doctor-san, I understand this is strictly for medical purposes." The woman said-her smile as wide as ever as she hoisted herself to her knees, dusting off her skirt before sauntering over to the sizable medical textbook that lay open on the table across the room. Chopper, seeing this as an excellent chance to reclaim his stolen shorts silently gets up, creeping across the room on his tip-toes, slowly gaining ground on the oblivious woman. But once again, Chopper underestimates the woman's ability to multitask and finds his foot entrapped in the firm grip of her disembodied hands his balance faltering with his hoof mere inches from reclaiming that which was taken from him; Robin couldn't help but grin at the sudden thud.

She takes a moment to make sure that his pants are squarely out of reach with her devil fruit power before looking back to the book.

"It states that the ideal position for performing this procedure is with the recipient on his hands and knees with the other standing or kneeling behind them." Chopper felt the lump in his throat tighten as she relayed the instructions to him. He swallowed hard, but the protrusion refused to go down.

"Would you please assume said position doctor-san?" She asked innocently. Chopper wondered how she could smile for such long stretches of time without her cheeks hurting. But then his attention turned back to the reddening of his own cheeks, and his bodies' refusal to move under her expectant gaze. Robin looked down at her shipmate with that same motherly smile before squatting down to his level. Even though he was a doctor, Robin understood that he was still a child in some respects. And sometimes the only way to get a child to do something was to forcibly nudge them, which is exactly what she did.

"We better hurry up and do this test doctor-san; you wouldn't want your backside to explode would you?" Chopper blanched at her remark, his face portraying incredulousness, his voice seeping with worry.

"That can't happen…can it?"

"Who knows," the woman responded, shrugging her shoulders. "You could very well swell up like a balloon and then suddenly pop one day." Chopper was legitimately scared now; the fear that washed over him erased almost all feelings of fear and reticence, causing him to clamber to his feet and scramble onto the bedspread with speed that surprised the normally placid archeologist. She watched with growing amusement as he proceeded to bury his head underneath a pair of pillows, his rump hoisted shamelessly in the air.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself. Her trademark macabre humor had gotten another soul to bend to her whims. But the benevolent part of her brain took the wind out of her sails when it reminded her that it was for the doctor's own good, even if he didn't know it yet. The book she was reading stated that-left unchecked, this particular part of the male's anatomy could cause serious problems down the road. And if they suddenly found themselves out a doctor, they'd be in some serious trouble.

Chopper couldn't see his crewmate on a count of his head being buried underneath the pillows, but he could hear the squeaky wheels of his lab chair as it made its way across the room powered by a set of demure looking legs. He filched violently when he felt one of Robin's devil fruit hands come in contact with his flank, the single involuntary action giving birth to a bout of shivering. He felt his stomach wretch as the second the appendage began to move again.

Robin noticed her Nakama flinching at her touch, and for a second she was worried this procedure would do more harm than good; but she was more worried about his health, and so she resolutely kept her palm resting on his flank. With tenderness only a woman could conjure, she began rubbing circles into the muscle on his thigh, taking solace in the cooing the little doctor produced. The cathartic rubbing persisted for the better part of a minute until she felt that Chopper was relaxed enough to proceed. And with surprising deftness, she used her devil fruit power to conjure up another solitary hand, on the other check of the doctor's rump-pale, spindly fingers at the ready. And with but a thought those same gangly looking fingers began to gently pull the reindeer's cheeks apart, exposing the bud of flesh to their creator.

Chopper gave a startled yelp but otherwise remained perfectly still, aside from his head boring even deeper into the pillow until it started to engulf his tiny head. He felt a rush of cool air assail his exposed flesh, but kept his head hidden in the confines of the pillow to muffle any further protests. His sensitive animal ears suddenly pick up a discordance of noises from behind him, but he doesn't dare look up to investigate, least what he finds unnerves him any more than he already is. His apprehensions are quickly confirmed however as a cold, gelatinous substance comes in contact with the sensitive ring of muscle on his backside.

He yelps again, this time loud enough so that Robin (who now has one hand occupied with applying lubricant, and the other holding the book steady) hears it and turns to gaze down at him with a sympathetic look before redirecting her attention to the medical textbook. After studying the page for a minute or so Robin reaches into a small blue box beside the tome, pulls out a rubber medical glove and begins to slip it over her hand.

Chopper's sensitive animal ears betray him once again as he hears the dull snap of the rubber glove as it finishes encasing Robin's hand. His fore-hooves grip the pillows tightly, every muscle in his body tensed in preparation. From Robin's direction he hears the woman let out a breath, the chair creaking as she leans over. His hooves grip the pillows even tighter now; he nearly smothers himself with the pressure, but doesn't move the offending object. Then, after a few tense moments, he finally feels the contact he'd been dreading. He gasps into the pillow as Robin's slickened finger prods at his entrance. He feels it lingering there for the briefest of seconds before finally beginning to spread the muscle and pierce his backside.

He takes a sharp breath, expecting pain to shoot through his backside like a red-hot poker had been inserted instead of a finger. And it did briefly leave a slight burning sensation, but other than that, he feels little to no pain as the foreign object bores into him; instead, the feeling that is currently nestled in his backside can only be described as…pleasurable.

Robin pushes her finger in another inch, causing her patient to feel an odd mixture of pleasure and pain as she searches for her target; the sensitive cluster of nerves that lies deep within the confines of his backside. She keeps one hand on her crewmate's back, rubbing it reassuringly as her finger continues to torpidly inch into his rear. Her digit suddenly halts its progress, theorizing that she is around the area that the doctor's prostate should be, she slowly begins to crane her finger downward.

The doctor emits yet another noise of surprise as his prostate is brushed by the woman's finger. However this noise includes undertones of pleasure that catch the woman off guard, but she chalks it up to discomfort and continues to poke around inside of her crewmate's backside, albeit more carefully than before.

Nico Robin liked to think of herself as a shadow in the loosest sense of the word. She'd been able to adroitly avoid government detection for nearly twenty years, and effectively keep herself off of their radar for longer. But right now it was clear that the self-proclaimed master of deft and tact had not a clue what she was doing; her finger embedded knuckle deep in her crewmate's backside and a perturbed look about her.

"Do you feel anything Doctor-san?" She asks, praying that with his wealth of medical knowledge, he can at least nudge her in the right direction. Unfortunately for her he can't hear her on account of the pleasure dancing throughout his body.

The first time Robin's finger brushed his prostate, it brought with it a pleasure so ripe and powerful it was all the little reindeer to could not to cry out. The feelings that currently rippled out to the rest of body and made him moan into the pillow were so strong that he started to visibly shiver as they assaulted him. He didn't know whether or not he wanted her to continue prodding at it because he wasn't sure he could keep himself in check if she did, but due to her inexperience she ended up ghosting over the sensitive nub of flesh several more times in the span of about five minutes, making the little reindeer's body shiver and twitch as he struggled to cope with these new feelings.

That's why he'd barely even heard her when she asked him if he was feeling anything, everything sounded like it was drowned out and distorted. But thanks in part to his previously rebellious hearing he'd heard her address him, and he attempted to respond under the heavy influence of her finger's ministrations.

"Huh?" He asks deliriously, lifting his head from the confines of the pillow some.

"Do you feel anything if I do this?" She repeats, craning her finger downwards yet again and rubbing directly over his prostate with her finger. Chopper hadn't expected the sudden movement, and with his head free from the smothering embrace of the pillow Robin hears his cry of bliss in full.

"Are you OK Doctor-san?" She asks, worried she'd hurt him somehow.

"It feels really good Robin," he rasps, panting heavily now in the wake of the latest surge of pleasure.

"I…see," Robin's voice squeaks out, sounding flustered; her face now the one brandishing a blush. It had said in the book that this particular activity is known to be highly pleasurable for the receiver, but she didn't expect that that entire time she'd accidently been pleasuring him. She felt a tremble creeping down her arm, and had to work exceptionally hard at keeping the finger lodged inside his rear still. Unfortunately for her, that same involuntary tremble of hers, caused her shipmate to experience an entirely different kind of trembling, And with nothing dampening his noises of approval, Robin could see firsthand just how much pleasure she was giving him. But stopping the procedure when she had finally found her target and was nearly finished seemed counter-productive; so with building apprehension she once again presses her finger to the cluster of nerve endings, trying her very hardest to ignore Chopper's elated cries of passion.

She spent about a minute running her finger over every inch of his prostate, and found something disconcerting. The book stated that the ideal size for a male's prostate was about the size of a walnut, but Chopper's prostate felt to be a bit bigger than that. Theorizing it might've been swollen; she flips through a couple pages in the textbook and eventually comes across a remedy for the problem. Her face goes from a displeased frown to a blanched white. Her eyes fly over the sentence two more times, hoping she'd read it wrong, but when the third reiteration of the sentence yields the same results, she heaves a sigh and attempts to get the doctor's attention.

"Doctor-san?" She starts, not bothering to wait for a response. "I'm going to have to," she takes a moment to figure out how to phrase her statement; "make you feel good for a while, is that OK with you?" A frantic almost pleading nod is the Doctor's answer, his backside also responding by bearing back onto her finger, clearly irked by the lack of activity. This only makes Robin's blush deepen, but never-the-less, she places a hand resolutely on the small of Chopper's back, turning her head while her finger once again arches downward and makes contact with his prostate.

The sudden and deliberate pressure assailing his prostate is nearly more than Chopper can handle. His body goes slack as she begins to methodically massage the cluster of nerves in circles, making his head feel light and fuzzy and birthing a suffuse tingling throughout his entire body. A simpering, pitiful moan escapes him as his body is inundated with ecstasy. His hooves catch the sheets in a vice like grip and his breath turns harsh and ragged. He is completely at the mercy of the finger tooling around in his backside, foisting sensations onto his body he never knew existed. His member throbbed hard between his legs, twitching violently at the treatment. Weather it was out of primal instinct or a direct off-set of the pleasure surging through his veins, the inexperienced male reaches a trembling hoof between his legs and clutches his member, going at himself without mercy.

His moans seem to escalate as yet another powerful sensation assaults his senses. He legs are quivering now; compromising his stability and making him teeter on his knees. With his hoof moving furiously between his legs and the euphoric sensation Robin was giving him with her finger, the little reindeer was on cloud nine. Unfortunately, everybody has to come down sometime, and this was no acceptation. An alien tingle at the head of his shaft alerted his body that the release was imminent, but in his inexperience he had no idea what the signal represented. He felt himself slowly creeping up on the paramount of a strange and holistic unity, his hoof literally teasing the precipice of complete satisfaction, daring him to jump off.

And then suddenly, there was an outpouring of pleasure the likes of which he'd never experienced before. The explosive wave of euphoria that radiated from the two occupied erogenous zones was so inanely powerful that he could not ideate such a feeling had he been given a textbook filled to the brim with explanations or diagrams on exactly what he was feeling, because this particular onslaught of pleasure dwarfed all those preceding it. It was like a thousand tiny fire crackers were laced intricately with the very fibers of the pleasure centers of his nerve endings, every single one with a fuse as wispy and short as his thoughts in the wake of the inevitable explosion. Then someone had come along and lit the fuse, watching with amusement as his body was literally set aflame. The explosion of sheer bliss and euphoria was so potent that his body refused to obey a single command it was given and was trapped in a state of primordial satiation, every single one of his muscles locked up tight as a vice.

The debilitating waves of elation seemed to stack upon themselves, and when one wave had finally fizzled out and was dying down, another would be birthed, rippling outward from his core with such ferocity that his previously locked down muscles were sent flailing outward from his body, the depiction of a body completely inurned in rapture.

Robin felt a harsh squeeze constrict her finger, watching with growing embarrassment as the little doctor's body suddenly began to lurch and flounce overtop of the bedspread. She took note of the milky white liquid erupting from his shaft and thanked the gods that the ordeal was nearly over. It took almost a full minute of ardent flailing and shameless moaning before Chopper was still. His chest rose and fell quickly, his body finally becoming idle. Once Robin was sure he was finished expelling his passion, she began to extract her finger from his rear.

As he lie there basking in his first real afterglow, he felt a tugging at his insides and let a tiny moan slip when the woman began extracting her finger from his backside, inadvertently brushing her finger of his prostate on the way out. Chopper almost asked her if she'd be willing to put it back in, but he didn't want to ask too much of the woman so he kept it to himself. He had deputized Robin to help him perform this rather personal test after he realized it was impossible for him to do it himself. He didn't see Robin as the type to cavort around the ship, giving out sexual favors like they were handshakes, that's why he thought she'd be perfect for something so intimate. But he hadn't expected her to turn it into something so blatantly sexual. Hadn't she been the one who said she understood that it was strictly for medical purposes? Although he was partially mortified that she'd manipulated him like that, some part of him was glad it turned out the way that it did. He hadn't gotten the chance to embark on any sexual escapades in his relatively short life on Drum Island, aside from playing with himself when Doctor Hiluluk wasn't around, and he'd wanted his first sexual experience to be with someone he trusted anyway, so he let the transgression pass.

Robin, who finally has her finger free from the constricting hold of her crewmate, pulls the rubber glove free, tossing it in the trash can next to the desk before getting up to wash her hands; all the while keeping her eyes off of Chopper. She wipes the excess moisture on her blouse before walking back over to the table, eyes scanning the pages of the book to make sure she was really finished. She flips to the page that mentions the aftermath of the procedure, her eyes snap open uncomfortably wide as the text she finds there glares back at her, its inky black lettering taunting her to no end.

_Condition of the prostate must be monitored for a few days after milking to ensure a stable condition._

Robin's face couldn't possibly have turned whiter


End file.
